Mistake
by ch0c0b3rry
Summary: When Alice makes a lot of mistakes , she feels ashamed of herself and decides to join the Volturi. Esme decides to go get Alice so Emmett and Bella goes with her. But unfortuante events changes everything. PLEASE READ! ITS MY FIRST STORY :
1. Preface

PREFACE

It was like one of those decisions in which you had no choice. Any decision would have still have left me heartbroken. I just sat there and I couldn't do anything when that unchangeable situation happened. I was just powerless. It was like everything that we had come through was worth nothing. Everything was all broken into pieces. I couldn't change anything anymore. I was too slow to stop anything.

I just stared out at nothing. Even my huge, playful brother looked so disfranchised. I wished someone had the power to go to the past. I just wished I could change the past. But this was real. Nothing could be done at this very terrifying moment. I just wished I could get out of this nightmare.

I wanted to scream but I couldn't. My voice was gone. I twisted in pain. I just wanted to see him at this very moment. Finally I screamed out painfully.

"No!"


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MYERS!

Marriage..

"Alice! You look gorgeous!" I said as Alice danced around elegantly in her white silk dress.

"Oh wow.. This dress does fit perfectly on me." Alice's voice chimed in the big wedding dress shop.

"Do you want to try on more dresses or are you satisfied with that?" the lady smoothing Alice's dress asked.

"I love this one! Bella, should I get this one or should I get something sexier?" Alice asked looking in the mirror as she twirled around in circle.

"Alice , I think that dress is the perfect one for you." I smiled at her. I didn't want to shop anymore. I was already tired and bored. I knew shopping wasn't my type but since Alice needed me as her bridesmaid I decided to accept her offer as her sister.

"Alright! Then I'll get this one please." Alice danced gracefully to the counter to pay.

"Okay! Let's go now sissy!" Alice grabbed my arm.

"Um.. Alice You sure you want to go out in the rain like that?" I asked as I pointed to her dress.

"Oops!" She laughed and she went to the fitting room and changed in a vampire speed.

I coughed and gave her a warning look.

She winked playfully.

I knew that hiding the fact that we were a vampire was pretty hard, but we tried our best to look like human. Our whole family was having a hard time except for Carlisle who was a doctor and was used to acting like a regular human around people.

The only thing my family can't hide is the fact that we are all extremely seductive. All the Cullens are extremely exquisite, so some people are very jealous and are not that nice. Out of all the Cullens, my husband, Edward Cullen and my daughter, Reneesme Cullen were the most beautiful ones to me.

"Eeek! The rain wetted my hair!" Alice said as she hopped into her yellow Porsche that she got from Edward as a gift.

"Alright! Enough with your hair! Now drive me home!" I laughed as Alice looked at the mirror, adjusting her hair.

"Bella, You should understand the importance of the beauty of a women." Alice said as she finally started the car engine.

I laughed in my crystal voice. Ever since I became a vampire, my voice was very high and sounded like water dropping on a glass.

I gazed out the window as Alice drove very quickly, humming a melody. Forks hadn't changed at all since I came 6 years ago. It was still the same small, quiet town.

We arrived at our hidden house inside the woods. I could hear Emmett, my huge big brother making a bet with my other brother, Jasper. I could also hear Reneesme playing checkers with my best werewolf friend, Jacob Black who imprinted on Reneesme. I was actually still mad at Jacob for that.

Edward opened the door even before I reached the door.

"Did you have a good time?" He said chuckling as Alice brought the huge shopping bags inside joyfully.

"Do you think I did?" I said as I pointed at Alice who was getting out all her dresses and holding them in front of the huge mirror.

"Edward, Don't you think I will look cute in this one?" Alice said as she held up a pink short dress.

"Alice.. You know I detest talking about dresses and stuff." Edward sighed.

"I will take that as a yes." Alice smiled.

"Its amazing how a tiny person can be so annoying." Edward said as he rolled his eyes.

"I win the bet!!" Emmett said jumping out of the couch. "I knew Edward would say that! Hey Jasper, You owe me 10 bucks." He laughed looking graceful to Edward.

Alice and I giggled as we saw Jasper smashing the cabinet angrily for the third time this week.

"Damn it! " He said madly. I guess his power to change peoples' feelings doesn't work on himself.

"Idiots.." Rosalie murmured as she flipped through the channels in the white couch. Rosalie might seem mean on the outside, but she had the warmest heart in our family.

"That one is the third one, Jasper. I'm not paying them for you anymore." Edward said, groaning in an annoyed way.

"Oh wow..I love that one Alice…" Esme said as she strolled out of the kitchen, pointing to the white, silky dress.

"Thank you, Esme. I made my final decision. I'm going to wear this dress for the wedding." She said proudly folding the white dress in a neat way.

Finally Alice and Jasper was having their official wedding. They decided they were going to have it in our house just like Edward and I did. They were also going to Isle Esme for their honeymoon.

"I'm not playing anymore!" Reneesme said as she stomped to the living room angrily. She was wearing her favorite pink bear dress.

"Oh..What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked hugging her tightly. She was pretty big now that she was 7 years old.

"Jakie won in checkers again. I never win.." Reneesme complained.

"Oh..Is that it? I will teach the big bad wolf a lesson for you." I said loudly so Jacob can hear.

"Not my fault I'm so good at checkers." Jacob laughed in his rough voice as he also came down to the living room.

I growled and gave him a warning look.

"Fine! Alright Nessie, Let's go play one more round. I'm sure you'll win." Jacob said as he held out his hand to Reneesme.

Reneesme hesitated. Then she held Jacob's hand and skipped to her room.

"When do you want to go hunting?" Edward asked as smoothed my hair.

"Hmm…. Anytime you are bloodthirsty." I smiled.

"Alright..Then let's go now…" he said leading me towards the door.

"No!!! I need you to help me for the wedding make up, Bella" Alice said as she danced and ran towards me at the same time.

"Argggh!!" Edward and I said at the same time.

Alice smiled in an evil way. I gave her a mean look.

"Come on!" Alice said as she dragged me to her too girly room.

"I hate you! Alice! I'm going to bite your head off!" I said as I imagined what my day with Edward might have been if only Alice didn't disturb.

Alice giggled in her beautiful, soft voice.

"Sexy red or cute pink?" Alice asked as she held up two lip gloss.

"Arghhh!!!" I groaned

****************

"How do I look" Alice asked as she looked in her mirror nervously.

"Beautiful." I said

"You look gorgeous, Alice." Esme smiled slightly.

"I'm so nervous and excited at the same time!" She smiled a nervous smile. Alice did actually look attractive. Her hair was straightened in a very smooth way. She was wearing her white silky dress that I liked. She also had a matching earring and a necklace for her dress. They were made out of white, pure pearl.

"Its okay, Alice. Chill! You'll be fine!" I said as I brushed her hair for the thousandth time.

Even Rosalie couldn't help it. "Well.. Yeah..You are pretty good-looking." She said, looking embarrassed.

"It's time." Carlisle came in and smiled as soon as he saw Alice.

I went out and there I saw so many people. The Denali Coven was here. Tanya, looking extremely beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair and her chocolate eyes was smiling at me as I slowly came down the stairs.

Kate who was very elegant stared at me with her pure blue eyes. She was with Garrett, one of the American Nomads. They got attracted to each other when we gathered witnesses to protect Reneesme from the Volturi. I shuddered as I thought of the horrible memory.

As my eyes wandered around the crowded room, I spotted three beautiful but dangerous vampires. Three of the Volturi: Felix, Jane, and Chelsea were here. They were standing in one corner, looking like statues. I wasn't expecting them to be here. When Chelsea caught my eyes, she stared me like I'm her entertainment, but when Jane whispered something to Chelsea her curious gaze turned into a friendly smile. Jane whispered so quietly that even I couldn't hear her with my vampire senses.

Then the wedding music played loudly through the whole house. Jasper walked slowly through the excited crowd. He was actually very handsome with his tuxedo and his blond, curly hair straightened up. I was very proud to have a brother like that. His face was expressionless like always.

I couldn't believe my eyes as Alice danced gracefully through the crowd to Jasper. Today she was even more seductive than Rosalie. Every single accessories and clothing looked perfect on her. I was awed by her beauty like some of the others.

Then I saw the Volturi leave with no sound. I knew there was a certain reason they left but I just couldn't be sure what it was. I was beginning to have a uneasy feeling.

As Carlisle went on and on about the marriage rules and other things, I walked to where Edward stood very still in his gorgeous tuxedo. He smiled my favorite crooked smile when he saw me walking straight towards him.

"Did you hear the Volturi's mind?" I whispered softly into his ears.

"Yes.. They were all memorizing the Genesis part of the Bible." He chuckled lightly.

"What the heck? Do you have any clue why they left so early?" I asked nervously.

"No… Not at all… I will ask Alice if she saw anything after the wedding." Edward said as Carlisle finally said,

"Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale are now officially husband and wife." Alice and Jasper kissed each other softly.

Everybody clapped loudly. Emmett whistled excitedly.

As I pushed through the crowd to ask Alice is she'd seen anything, I saw Alice's face turn blank and afraid.

"What is it, Alice?" I said as I stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

Now Alice's face turned even more pale with fear. She looked like she was going to scream at this very moment.

"The Volturi…. We are in danger."


End file.
